The Wail of the Siren
Plot In Police HQ, Loreli Circe, The Siren, the world-famous chanteuse who can sing in 7 different octaves, gives Commissioner Gordon a dose of her hypnotic vocal prowess and puts him under her spell; she then orders him to stow away in The Batmobile's trunk, and, when it returns to The Batcave, to immediately report back to her with information as to The Batman's true identity. When the commissioner inadvertently skips out on a meeting at his daughter Barbara's apartment, The Caped Crusader and The Boy Wonder, thinking something is up, speed back to The Batcave, unwittingly taking Gordon, hiding in the trunk, with them! While faithful butler Alfred Pennyworth dusts The Batcave, Gordon steps out of The Batmobile's trunk, and recognizes him as Bruce Wayne's butler! From this vantage point he learns Batman and Robin's secrets and immediately rushes to a nearby phone to tell The Deadly Chanteuse herself. Although Gordon soon discovers the truth, he is sprayed with Batsleep by Alfred before he can reveal anything. Meanwhile, Batgirl is suspecting The Siren is behind the disappearance of her dad and traces her to her hideout, where she hears her hypnotizing Bruce Wayne by phone with one of her high notes (2 octaves above high C) and then has him meet her at his office at The Wayne Foundation building. The Caped Crusadress immediately dashes by Batgirlcycle to Gordon's office to use The Batphone to call The Batman, but reaches The Boy Wonder. She informs him of Siren's nefarious plot and The Dynamite Detectives rendezvous at Bruce's office. Sadly, they arrive too late as Bruce Wayne has already signed over everything he owns to The Siren--including The Wayne Family Jewels! Batgirl and Robin confront Siren but she orders them out of her building. The two only pretend to leave � Robin uses the opportunity to leave behind a bug so that the villainess' activities can be monitored. The Caped Crusadress and The Boy Wonder follow The Siren and her men, Allegro and Andante, to the roof, where she orders Bruce Wayne to jump off the building, and Batgirl and Robin are quick to respond! They are quickly spotted by Siren and she orders Bruce Wayne to help Allegro and Andante dispose of them, but, in the ensuing m�l�e, Siren is accidentally knocked over the ledge, only to be saved by the Boy Wonder, who promises to save her only if she sings an "antidote note" that restores hypnotized Bruce Wayne to normal. Having little alternative, she revives Bruce with the note, despite losing her voice for good! (Chief O'Hara, who's been told to jump in a lake, is also released.) Later, at the Police HQ, Batman revives a still sleeping Commissioner Gordon, who, to The Dynamic Duo's releief, has no recollection of what has previously transpired. The Penguin is later seen making an encounter with Lola Lasagne at The Gotham Racetrack... Appearances Individuals *Batman *Robin *Batgirl *Alfred *Commissioner Gordon *Chief O'Hara *The Siren *Catwoman (Mentioned Only) *Black Widow (Mentioned Only) Miscellanea See Also List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes 3.97